ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Chronicles (TV Series)
Justice League: Chronicles is American computer-animated action-adventure-comedy-superhero television series based on the Justice League comic book series by DC Comics. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Animation and it will premiere on Cartoon Network in TBD. Synopsis Characters Justice League * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Barry Allen/Flash '(voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD * '''Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman '(voiced by Alan Ritchson) - TBD * 'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter '(voiced by Keith David) - TBD * '''Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkwoman (Voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - TBD Allies * * Guest Allies * Teen Titans - consisting of: ** Dick Grayson/Robin (Voiced by Crawford Wilson) - TBD ** Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD ** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD ** Wally West/Kid Flash (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD ** Garth/Aqualad (Voiced by Zach Shada) - TBD ** Koriand'r/Starfire (Voiced by Jodi Benson) - TBD * Justice Society - consisting of: ** Jay Garrick/Flash (Voiced by John Wesley Shipp) - TBD ** Alan Scott/Green Lantern (Voiced by Nathan Fillion) - TBD ** Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD ** Wesley Dodds/Sandman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD ** Jim Corrigan/Spectre (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - TBD ** Ted Grant/Wildcat (Voiced by R. Lee Emery) - TBD ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) - TBD ** Dr. Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite (Voiced by Bruce Greenwood) - TBD ** Rick Tyler/Hourman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD * * * * Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD ** Mercy Grave (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - TBD * Amazo (Voiced by Roger Rose) - TBD ** Professor Anthony Ivo (Voiced by Anthony Heald) - TBD * * * * * * * * * Guest Villains * Voice Cast Justice League * Travis Willingham as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Crispin Freeman as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Mae Whitman as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Nolan North as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Jason Griffith as Barry Allen/Flash * Alan Ritchson as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Keith David as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Ashley Tisdale as Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkwoman Allies * Guest Allies * Crawford Wilson as Dick Grayson/Robin * Tara Strong as Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl * Jessica DiCicco as Donna Troy/Wonder Woman * Ogie Banks as Wally West/Kid Flash * Zach Shada as Garth/Aqualad * Jodi Benson as Koriand'r/Starfire * John Wesley Shipp as Jay Garrick/Flash * Nathan Fillion as Alan Scott/Green Lantern * Greg Ellis as Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate * Kevin Conroy as Wesley Dodds/Sandman * Jeffrey Combs as Jim Corrigan/Spectre * R. Lee Emery as Ted Grant/Wildcat * Kari Whalgren as Dinah Lance/Black Canary * Bruce Greenwood as Dr. Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite * Roger Craig Smith as Rick Tyler/Hourman * * * * * * * * * * Villains * Guest Villains * Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Justice League Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation